


Holding On

by Kalloway



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: And holding hands.





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> For May 7th, 31_days. "Your hand in my hand".
> 
> Because I am terrible sometimes.

"There. Finally." X reached over to pull Zero close and lean. Their backup had arrived, everything was taken care of... Except for themselves, unfortunately. While it hadn't quite been a trap, they'd certainly walked in to far more than they'd been expecting and it showed. 

"Can't even say that at least we're walking out of this one," Zero added flatly. He had a tight grip on X's hand, which wasn't entirely unusual. At the moment, however, it wasn't remotely attached to X. 

"But it'll be a good story to tell..." 

"And more virtual paperwork than I want to think about."


End file.
